Goodbye, my rose
by SSilverScale
Summary: Luego de la Guerra Santa, Shion acepta que ya no puede posponer más esa despedida...


Goodbye, my rose

Luego de tantos enfrentamientos y vidas perdidas, la Guerra Santa había terminado. Con tantos caballeros fallecidos, la cantidad de tumbas en el Santuario era un triste paisaje que contemplar para los únicos santos dorados sobrevivientes. Estaban allí para despedirse de sus compañeros caídos por última vez, antes de volver a sus respectivos deberes: Dohko se iría a los Cinco Picos de Rozan, a mantener vigilados a los espectros; y Shion se quedaría en las 12 Casas, asumiendo como Patriarca.

El joven ariano observo las lapidas del prado, con un expresión triste en su rostro. Tantos habían muerto, tantos jóvenes que podrían haber vivido muchos años más. Incluso casi todos los caballeros dorados, uno a uno, habían caído. Ahora, solo quedaban Aries y Libra.

Salió de sus pensamientos al ver acercarse a su amigo, Dohko, quien regresaba de dar su adiós a los caídos.

-¿Ya has terminado?- le pregunto el caballero de Aries.

-Sí, ya puedo irme sin cuentas pendientes… ¿Y tú?

-También, ya me he despedido- Shion intento sonar sincero, pero Libra no cayo. Dohko suspiro, y le dirigió una mirada de reproche.

-Shion, ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a atrasarlo? Ya no puedes poner excusas como que lo veras pronto. La guerra termino.

El ariano miro al suelo, avergonzado y triste, sin atreverse a responder.

-No podrás seguir adelante si no lo haces. Además, también es injusto para él.- dijo Dohko, mirando hacia las tumbas.- ¿No crees?

Si, tenía razón. Había ido muchas veces a _esa_ tumba, pero jamás había dicho el adiós final. Siempre creyó que sería el siguiente, y se encontrarían en el otro lado. Pero esa excusa para evitar despedirse ya no servía. No, no podía evitarlo más tiempo.

-Lo sé… Supongo que es hora de decirle adiós… -con tono de resignación, el ariano se alejo en dirección a las tumbas, buscando aquella a la que aun faltaba despedir.

Se abrió paso entre las lapidas, hasta encontrar con la mirada a la que buscaba. No fue necesario leer el nombre grabado en la piedra, ya que aquella tumba resaltaba del resto: se hallaba rodeada de rosas.

-Blancas… Como la ultima, ¿cierto? –murmuro Shion para sí. Hinco una rodilla en el suelo, frente a la lapida. Su mirada se lleno de tristeza y dolor ante el recuerdo de aquella batalla, en los inicios de la Guerra Santa, cuando aquel espectro llego al Santuario.

-Minos…- su voz denoto su enojo y odio, cuando la imagen del Grifo apareció en su mente. Aunque el espectro había muerto al final, eso no calmo el dolor de Shion, al ver que se compañero dorado también había caído.

El ariano suspiro. No era momento de llenarse de nuevo de esos recuerdos, sino de decir adiós.

-Creo que… ya no puedo evadirte mas, ¿eh? –Sonrió con tristeza.- Ya no vamos a encontrarnos allá abajo… o, al menos, no pronto. –una vez más, Shion vio los puntos negativos de su longevidad. Pasarían muchos años antes de poder reencontrarse con sus amigos. – Si hubieras vivido… de todos modos me habrías dejado, no podía evitarse… -El ariano recordó entonces la soledad que su compañero soporto casi toda su vida, intentando mantenerse alejado de todos, debido al veneno que corría por sus venas.

La suave brisa de la tarde hacia ondear el cabello del lemuriano, mientras pensaba en todo lo que el caballero enterrado frente a él había tenido que cargar, obligando a sus compañeros a mantenerse distanciados, solo para no dañarlos.

-Y, sin embargo, nunca te hice caso… Supongo que era demasiado testarudo como para hacerlo. –recordó las veces que su amigo lo había reprendido por atreverse a tocarlo, por solo agarrarlo del brazo o cosas así. – Pero te lo dije, ¿no?... Jamás le tuve miedo a tu sangre venenosa… Incluso en el final… -la imagen en su mente lo hizo llenarse de angustia: él, llevando en sus brazos el cuerpo ensangrentado y sin vida de su compañero. –Seguramente te habrías enfadado conmigo, al verme cargarte mientras estabas cubierto de tu propia sangre…

Ciertamente, muchas veces había encolerizado al caballero venenoso por su constante desobediencia con respecto a no acercársele. Aunque…

-Ahora recuerdo… esa misión que tuviste, en la Isla de los Curanderos… Cuando regresaste, estabas cambiado. Al menos ya no me apartabas tanto… -extendió su mano, para acariciar los pétalos de una de las rosas. –Me pregunto entonces por qué… jamás te lo dije… -murmuro para sí. Si alguien lo hubiese mirado, habría notado como en sus ojos surgía un anhelo, guardado muy dentro del corazón del ariano. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

-Quizás… quizás lo deje en claro ese mismo día… cuando te espere toda la noche, en las afueras del pueblo, solo para ver que llegaras, para ver que estuvieras bien. –una corta risa escapo del ariano. –Creo que fui muy obvio… Diablos, debería haber sido más discreto. Incluso tartamudeé, si recuerdo correctamente… Luego de eso, fuimos un poco más cercanos. Pero, ¿Cómo hubiese sido si… si te lo hubiese dicho directamente? ¿Te hubieses alejado… o me habrías correspondido? –Dudas, dudas que atormentaban al lemuriano. Todos los "¿que hubiera?" que rondaban su mente. –Pero ya no sirve de nada darle vueltas… jamás sabré tu respuesta. De todos modos, tendría miedo de saberla…-Shion permaneció en silencio varios minutos, sin saber cómo continuar. Claro, no era como si el difunto caballero lo escuchara, pero…

De repente, una idea afloro en su mente. Quizás… quizás eso le ayudaría a quitarse ese peso de su alma, esa tarea pendiente que jamás pudo conseguir.

-¿Por qué no…? Mejor decirlo ahora, tarde, que nunca, ¿cierto? –dirigió sus ojos color terracota hacia las rosas, como si, de esa forma, hablara con su antiguo compañero. Entonces, entrecerró los ojos y susurro.- Te amo… y siempre lo hare… -al revelar sus sentimientos, fue como si una carga desapareciera de su corazón. Esas palabras, las cuales había estado guardando por años, al fin habían sido expresadas. Tarde, quizás, pero al menos las había dicho, y eso bastaba. Aun se preguntaba si su compañero había deducido lo que sentía, y era probable que jamás lo averiguara.

-¿Qué más da ahora? –el ariano suspiro, mirando la lapida. De repente, el viento se hizo más fuerte, obligando a Shion a cerrar los ojos. Entonces, sintió algo tocar sus labios, algo suave y que le causo un cosquilleo. Abrió los ojos, confuso y sorprendido, para luego tomar con su mano lo que aun seguía apoyado en su boca. Una exclamación de asombro escapo del ariano. Allí, en su mano, había un pétalo de una rosa blanca. Claro, el viento podría haber llevado aquel pétalo, arrancándolo de una de las flores que nacían en la tumba. Una simple coincidencia. Pero, Shion creyó que, tal vez, podía ser algo más.

-¿Eres tu… Albafica? –susurro al aire, con esperanza en su voz. Como respuesta, otra ráfaga de viento soplo, más violenta que la anterior, y causando que una de las rosas cayera, arrancada del rosal. Shion la recogió, mientras una leve sonrisa se hacía paso en sus labios, y pequeñas lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos. Se las limpio con el dorso de la mano antes de que estas pudieran caer, pero cuando hablo, lo hizo con un hilo de voz.

-Sabes… seré Patriarca a partir de ahora, así que ya no tendré mucho tiempo libre. Ya sabes, buscar nuevos caballeros y eso… -la voz del lemuriano se fue entrecortando, y sintió a las lágrimas volver a surgir. –Pero nunca… nunca podrán reemplazarte… -Shion sintió un nudo en la garganta, y dejo a las lagrimas fluir por su rostro libremente, mientras sostenía la rosa blanca cerca de su corazón. Permaneció así durante largos minutos, sin moverse, solo dejando salir su dolor.

Cuando se hubo calmado, se puso de pie, y miro a la tumba de su amigo, el caballero de Piscis.

-Espero que hayas encontrado la paz que tu alma necesitaba, y que quizás, dentro de muchos años, cuando llegue mi hora, podamos volver a vernos… Hasta entonces, adiós, Albafica.

El caballero de Aries dio media vuelta y se alejo caminando, con la cabeza baja. Otra ráfaga surgió, haciendo ondear la capa y el pelo del ariano, quien freno en seco, al sentir como dos brazos rodeaban sus hombros por detrás. Se dio la vuelta, pero solo vio pétalos blancos ser llevados por el viento.

Esa noche, cuando Shion se fue a dormir, dejo la rosa blanca cerca de él. Cayo en el mundo de lo sueños con el corazón aliviado, una sonrisa, y la misma sensación de ser abrazado que había sentido esa tarde, al despedirse de Albafica.


End file.
